digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon Fusion/Appendices/Attacks
Fusion Fighters ;Shoutmon *Bellow Blaster (Soul Crusher): 1, 8, 9, 33, 35, 39 *Rock and Roller (Rowdy Rocker): 1, 2, 3, 4, 11, 12, 14, 27, 30, 36, 40 *Fiery Fastball (Rock Damashii): 1, 7, 9, 10, 15, 24, 35, 38, 45 *Sonic Tsunami (Soul Crusher): 3 *Fiery Fastball (Soul Crusher): 10 ;Ballistamon *Ram Slammer (Horn Breaker): 1, 2, 10, 27 *Seismic Speaker (Heavy Speaker): 1, 3, 4, 7, 9, 10, 14, 15, 26, 35, 38, 39, 47, 49 *Seismic Speaker (N/A) (Probably Heavy Speaker): 10 *Doomsday Woofer (Ultimate Speaker): 41 ;Starmon *Star Storm (Wish Upon a Star): 15 ;Pickmons *Power Picks (Sugar Plum): 15 ;Starmon and Pickmonz *Meteor Shower (Meteor Squall): 1, 3, 7, 47 ;Dorulumon *Drill Bit Blitz (Drill Buster): 3, 7, 10, 14, 24, 38, 39, 47, 49 *Spiro Drill (Drill Blader): 3, 12 *Drill Tornado (Dorulu Tornado): 3, 7, 9, 10, 21, 24, 27, 35, 38, 39 *Drill Tornado (Drill Buster): 34 ;Knightmon + PawnChessmons *Storm of Steel (Checkmate Break): 10 ;PawnChessmons *N/A (Pyramid Formation): 36 ;Beelzemon *Oblivion Cannon (Death the Cannon): 14, 33, 36, 38, 39, 47 *Oblivion Cannon (N/A) (Most likely Death the Cannon): 40, 46 ;Cutemon *Healing Glow (Kizunaol): 27, 28 *Ultrasonic Song (Ultrasonic Wave): 27 *Healing Glow (Yokunaol): 28 *Super-Charged Healing Glow (Yokunaol): 39 *N/A (Yokunaol): 43 *Barrier Dome (N/A): 42 *Barrior Dome (N/A): 42 *Super-Sonic Wave (Supersonic Wave): 54 ;OmniShoutmon *Twin Fireball Strike (Hard Rock Damashii): 30, 39, 40, 43, 49, 52 *Doom Drillpress (Beat Slash): 30, 40, 52 *Whirlwind Tunnel (Beat Slash): 31, 43 *Flame Cannon (Heavy Metal Vulcan): 31 *Heavy Metal Vulcan (Heavy Metal Vulcan): 52 *Omni Core Fusion (Omega The Fusion): 43 *Omni Torpedo (Omega The Fusion): 48 ;Petalamon *Pollen Hurricane (Kafun Hurricane): 32 ;Deputymon *Justice Blaster (Justice Bullet): 39 DigiFuses ;Jeremy + Rare Star Sword *Star Sword Strike (Kōtō Slash): 3 *Star Sword Strike (Kōtō Kiri): 4 *Star Sword Strike (Shinonome Ittougiri): 6 ;Shoutmon + Star Sword *Sun Sword (Star Blade): 1, 23, 49 *Sun Sword (N/A): 40 ;Shoutmon X2 *Fusion Fist (Arm Bunker): 2, 3 *Sonic Tsunami (Buddy Blaster): 2, 3, 7, 8 *Optic Laser (Optic Laser): 7 *Vulcanators (Miya Vulcan): 38 ;Shoutmon X2 Plus M *Sonic Tsunami (Buddy Blaster): 4 ;Shoutmon X3 *Varooma-Boomerang (Victorize Boomerang): 3, 9 *Varooma-Boomerang (Three Victorize): 7 *V for Victory (Three Victorize): 51 ;Shoutmon X4 *V for Victory (Three Victorize): 8, 38, 39 *Maximum Turbo-Victory Charge (Three Victorize Max Power): 8 *Great Sword of Victory (Burning Star Crusher): 12, 13, 15, 21 *Varooma-Boomerang (Victorize Boomerang): 21 ;Shoutmon X4K *Great Sword of Victory (Burning Star Crusher): 11, 14 *Varooma-Boomerang (Victorize Boomerang): 25 ;Shoutmon X4B *Chaos Flare Cannon (Chaos Flare): 16, 18 ;Shoutmon X4S *Victory Star (Victory Brave): 27 ;Shoutmon X5 *Winding Wind (Impact Laser): 17 *Firestorm Slice (Impact Laser): 47 *Atomic Uppercut (Meteor Impact): 17 *Earth Shaker (Meteor Buster Attack): 21, 24Written, 29Spoken, 33 *Earth Shaker Attack (Meteor Buster Attack): 24 *Proton Punch (Meteor Impact): 22, 28 *Laser Impact (Meteor Impact): 29Mikey's call *Meteor Impact (Meteor Impact): 33, 47 *Earth Shaker (N/A): 46 ;Shoutmon X5B *Victory Blast (Burst Dash Stream): 26 *Chaos Flare Cannon (Chaos Flare): 29 *Five B Victory (5B Victorize): 29 *Victory Boomerang (Burst Dash Stream): 29 ;Dorulumon (Starmons) *Drill Tornado (N/A): 18 ;Beelzemon (Starmons) *Meteor Missiles (Meteor Cannon): 19 ;Supersonic Sparrow *Tempest Blast (Air Shooter): 23 *Shock Rockets (Plasma Blaster): 33 ;BalliBeastmon *N/A (Belly Balli Dance): 23 *Seismic Speaker (Cat Speaker): 23 *Seismic Speaker (Sonic Dancing): 40 *Seismic Speaker (Ultimate Speaker): 54 ;Hi-VisionMonitamon *Flame Blast (Goukadan): 24 *Water Spout Cannon (Bakusuiryū): 24 *N/A (Bakusuiryū): 54 *Whirling Wind Tunnel (Boufūsha): 24 *Thunderous Lightning Attack (Raidensen): 24 ;"Beelzemon + Deputymon" *Twin Cannons (Death The Cannon Spiral): 26 Legendary Digimon ;Leviamon *Shell Shock (Rostrum): 5 ;MarineAngemon *Perfect Storm (Ocean Love): 6 *Shell Shock (Ocean Love): 6Written on the DigiCard ;Augumons *Triple Bird Flame (Triple Baby Flame): 8 ;Garurumon *Fox Fire (Fox Fire): 9 ;MagnaAngemon *Great Golden Gate (Heaven's Gate): 12 ;Guilmon *Quake-a-lator (Rock 'n' Roll Breaker): 13 ;Patamon *Breeze Blaster (Air Gust): 17 ;MetalGururumon *Freezer Burn (Cocytus Breath): 21 ;Darkdramon *Lasers of Light (Gigastick Lance): 22, 30 ;Impmon *Pillars of Fire (Pillar of Fire): 24 ;Omnimon *Omni Blast (Grey Sword): 30, 54 ;Gatomon *Cat Claw Fury (Neko Scratch): 31 ;WarGreymon *Terra Force (Gaia Force): 53, 54 ;Examon *Avalon's Gate (Avalon's Gate): 53, 54 Blue Flare ;Greymon *Atomic Tail (Blaster Tail): 9, 36 *Mega Flame (Mega Flame): 35, 46 *Mega Flame (N/A) (Most likely Mega Flame): 36 ;MailBirdramon *Nightflare (Nighthawk): 9 *Plasma Cannons (Plasma Cannon): 9, 33 *Plasma Cannons (N/A) (Most likely Plasma Cannon): 40 ;Cyberdramon *Tail of Terror (Death Divider): 13, 40, 43, 44 *Spinning Stingers (Cyber Blader): 21 *Cyber Blade (Cyber Blader): 40 *Fang Crusher (Glutton Fang): 40 *Body Spikes (Glutton Fang): 43 *Cyber Talons (Eraser Claw): 40 *N/A (Cyber Blader): 43 ;Deckerdramon *Crocodile Cannons (Deckerdra-Launcher): 19 *Double Decker Darts (Deckerdra-Launcher): 21 *Decker Launcher (Deckerdra-Launcher): 34 *N/A (Deckerdra-Launcher): 42 *Cyclone Crusher (Heavy Tail Hook): 21 DigiFuses ;"MailBirdramon (Golemon)" *Typhoon Tail (Trident Tail): 3 ;MetalGreymon *N/A (Trident Arm): 10 *Trident Arm (Trident Arm): 32, 33, 36, 38, 46 *Giga Blaster (Giga Destroyer): 10, 19, 21, 33, 37, 38, 39, 41, 42, 45 *Giga Destroyer (Giga Destroyer): 21, 33 ;MetalGreymon Cyberdramon *Cyber Crusher (Cyber Launcher): 21 ;DeckerGreymon *Rain of Fire (Cyber Blader): 25 *Plasma Decker-launcher (Plasma Deckerdra-launcher): 25, 29 ;ZekeGreymon *Tail Gun Fire (Destroy Smasher): 32, 52 *Final Trident Strike (Final Strikes): 32 *Daggerstrike (Final Strikes): 39, 43 *Final Strike Zone (Final Strikes): 48 *Zeke Flame (Zeke Flame): 43, 52, 54 *Trident Fang (Trident Fang): 43, 54 *Plasma Rail Gun (Plasma Rail Gun): 43 Midnight ;Monitamon *Blazing Blast (Kadan): 12 *Fire Shot (Kadan): 23, 27 *Water Dragon (Suiryū): 23, 27 *Wind Wheel (Kazaguruma): 23 ;Sparrowmon *Lightning Lasers (Random Laser): 17, 27, 33, 35, 47 *Lightning Laser (Random Laser): 34 *N/A (Random Laser): 17 *Wingtip Laser (Wing Edge): 17 *N/A (Wing Edge): 35 ;SkullGreymon *Flame Rockets (Ground Zero): 21 ;SkullSatamon *Blaze Spear (Nail Bone): 21 ;Guardromon *Hail of Destruction (Destruction Grenade): 21 ;Damemon *Warrior Transformation (Digi Ninpou: Bujin Henge): 26, 37 ;Tuwarmon *Smokescreen Ditch (Smoking Boogie): 37 *Scythe Spinner (Mantis Arm): 37 *Digi Ninja Art: Hermit Restoration (Digi Ninpou: Inja Fukkatsu): 37 ;Doumon *Hidden Gate Divination (Kimon Tonkou): 37 *Fog of Confusion (Kimon Tonkou: Genwakujin): 37 DigiFuses ;AxeKnightmon *Multi-Dimensional Axe (Choujigen Axe): 37, 48 *Multi-Dimension Axe (Choujigen Axe): 37 *Electro Lance (N/A): 46 *Lava Lasso (N/A): 46 *Spinning Spear (Twin Spear): 46 ;Laylamon Combined *Spin Cycle (N/A): 37 *Flame Spires (N/A): 46, 47 ;MusoKnightmon * : 37 ;Ruthless Tuwarmon Beast Mode *Tuwarmon Missile Storm (N/A): 47 *Ultimate Firestorm (Burning Boogie): 47 *Mad Mantis Dance (Hell's Mantis Dance): 47 ;Darkest AxeKnightmon *Hand of Doom (God of Death Snatcher): 53 Fusion Fighters United Army ;Mervamon *Medullia Punch (N/A): 35, 40, 46 *Olympia Kai (N/A): 35, 40 *Snake Punch (Hebi Punch): 44 ;Lillymon *Flower Cannon (Flow' Cannon): 54 ;Monimon *Toppa (Toppa): 54 DigiFuses ;Shoutmon DX *DX Double Blade (Trident JusFang): 34, 45 *Victorize (Victorize Bunking): 34 *Victorize Complete (Victorize Bunking): 34 *Brave Beat Rock Double Fusion (Brave Beat Rock Double Xros): 36, 39 *Magma Blast (Hyper Rock Magnum): 45 ;JetMervamon *Heartbreak Shot (Heartbreak Shot): 35, 38, 39 *N/A (Heartbreak Shot): 54 *Rolling Thunder (Sexy Dynamite): 38 *Heartbreak Shot (Spicy Hard Love): 41 *Medullia Mist (Love Poison): 42 *Madness Merry-Go-Round (Ouroboros Gate): 42 ;Mervamon Wide-Hi-Vision Sword *Mervision Mind Scan (N/A): 37 ;Shoutmon X7 *Seven Victorize (Seven Victorize): 43, 51 *Seven Victories (Seven Victorize): 43, 51 *Final Victory Blade (Seven Victorize): 49, 53 *V For Victory (Seven Victorize): 52 *Fusion Burning Rocker (N/A): 44 *Fusion Burning Rocker (Xros Burning Rocker): 47 *Fusion Flamethrower (Xros Burning Rocker): 44, 50, 52, 53 *Ballistic Fireball (Xros Burning Rocker): 48 *Double Flare Buster (N/A): 43 *Double Flare Blaster (N/A): 43 *Double Flare Blaster (Double Flare Buster) 49, 50, 52 *Seven Victorize (Seven Victorize Maximum): 49 *Seven Victories (Seven Victorize Maximum): 49 ;Shoutmon X7F Superior Mode *N/A (Final Xros Blade): 54 ;Greatest Cutemon *Sonic Disruptor Wave (Greatest Sonic Wave): 44 ;Knightmon Wise-Sword mode *Wise Sword (Wise Sword): 54 ;GolemJijiTortomon *Tail Thrust Booster (N/A): 54 ;CyberDracomon *N/A (Death Divider): 54 Bagra Army Primary ;Tactimon *Sword of Storms (Jatetsufūjin-maru) (weapon): 9 *Sword of Oblivion (N/A) (weapon, referencing the Jatetsufūjin-maru): 18 *Earth Shaker (Ichi-no-Tachi): 9, 29 *Primary Tactic (Tanegashima): 9 *N/A (Tanegashima): 9, 29 *Penetrating Blast (Kishintotsu): 29 *Tectonic Tremor (Ni-no-Tachi): 29First use *Earth Hammer (San-no-Tachi): 29 *Secondary Tactic (Ni-no-Tachi): 29Second use *Ultimate Tactic (Shi-no-Tachi): 30 ;Blastmon *Diamond Tail (N/A): 13 *Prism Fire Flash (Gokujou Diamond Tail): 13 *Atomic Super-Sized Punch (Final Subagōn Punch): 25 *Crystal Breath (Crystal Breath): 25 ;Bagramon *Savage Cyclone (Choujigen Storm): 29 ;MegaDarknesBagramon *Eternal Darkmare (Eternal Darkmare): 53 *Terra Infusion (N/A): 54 ;Dorbickmon *Dragon Infernal Fire (Dragon Breath-tonic Fire): 50, 51 ;Dorbickmon Darkness Mode One *Dragon Infernal Fire (Dragon Breath-tonic Fire): 32 ;Dorbickmon Darkness Mode Two *Dragon Infernal Fire (Dragon Breath-tonic Fire): 32 *Dragon's Fury Blade (Tyrant Collbrande): 32 ;NeoMyotismon *Doom Cannon (Gardiac Raid): 33, 50 *Nightmare Leeches (Nightmare Raid): 33, 51 *Blue Obliteration (Bloody Steam Glade): 51 ;NeoMyotismon Darkness Mode One *Giga-Neutron Blast (Giga Gardiac Raid): 33 *Giga Guardiac Raid (Giga Gardiac Raid): 34 ;Zamielmon *Ultimate Arrow (The World Shot): 36 *N/A (The World Shot): 51 *Arrow Blizzard (Turbulence Arrow): 50 ;Splashmon *Bubble Head (Bead-drown): 38 *N/A (Bead-drown): 39 *Hydro-Pressure (Hydro-Pressure): 39, 51 ;Splashmon Darkness Mode 1 *Hydro-Pressure (Hydro-Pressure): 39 ;Splashmon Darkness Mode 2 *Tiger Typhoon (Tiger Typhoon): 39 ;Olegmon *Twin Broadsword Boomerang (Dual Tomahawk Boomerang): 40, 51 *N/A (Viking Buffet): 40 *Broadsword Fireblast (Viking Buffet): 40 *Blade Blitzer (Dual Tomahawk Boomerang): 41 *Two-Fister Scuttle-Buster (Viking Buffet): 41 ;Gravimon *High Gravity Grip (High Gravity Pressure): 42 *Octogravity (Octa Gravity): 44, 50 *Octogravity (N/A): 51 ;Gravimon Darkness Mode *High Gravity Punch (N/A): 44 *High Gravity Pressure (High Gravity Pressure): 44 ;Apollomon *Iron Spikes (N/A): 45 *Sun Punch Arrow (Arrow of Apollo): 50 *Sunfire Punch (Phoebus Blow): 51 *Sunball Blast (Sol Blaster): 51 ;Apollomon Whispered *Whispering Arrow (Arrow of Whispered): 45, 47, 51 * : 49 Ranking Members ;Neptunemon *Vortex Infiltrate (Vortex Penetrate): 6 *King's Bite (King's Bite) (weapon): 6 *Waves of Depth (Wave of Depth): 6 ;SkullMeramon *Chain of Pain (Heat Chain): 7, 8 *Blazing Iron Whip (Heat Chain Midareuchi): 7 *Heavy Metal Fire (Heavy Metal Fire): 7, 8, 9 ;AncientVolcanomon *Big Bang Boom (Big Bang Fire): 8 *Lava-lanche (Atomic Bomber): 8 *Lava-lanche (Supernova): 9 ;FusedAncientVolcanomon *Maximum Big Bang (N/A): 9 ;IceDevimon-Daipenmon Enhancement * : 11 ;Ebemon *Crusher Bone (Brain Rupture): 13 *Neuro Destroyer (Planet Destroyer): 13 ;HiMachineDramon *Cosmic Cannon (Mugen Cannon) (weapon): 14 ;Lucemon Wild 1st Mode *Blistering Orb (Dead or Alive): 16 ;Lucemon Wild 2nd Mode *Blazing Orb (N/A) (equipment): 17 ;Musyamon *Savage Sabre (Kirisute Gomen): 23 *Shogun Sword (Kirisute Gomen): 24 *Ninja Slice (Hakuchou-maru): 24 ;Shurimon *Double Star Slice (Momiji Oroshi): 23 ;Matadormon *Assault of Arrows (Thousand Arrow): 27 *Earth-Shattering Stomp (Chouzetsu Rappashū): 27, 28 ;GigaWaruMonzaemon *Heartburn Blast (Heartbreak Attack): 27 *Mega Heartburn (Giga Heartbreak Attack): 27 ;Evil Grademon *Cross Blade (Cross Blade): 29 ;Breakdramon *Gravity Crush (Gravity Press): 28 *Tazer Strike (Infiniy Boring): 28 ;LadyDevimon *Bat Blitz (Darkness Wave): 33 ;Ignitemon *Crushing Sound Waves (N/A): 35 ;DarkVolumon *Doomsday Woofer (Ultimate Speaker): 41 ;Sethmon Wild Mode *Atomic Heat Wave (Grand Heat Storm): 45 Grunts ;Octomon *Ink Blaster (Bokujū): 4 ;Seadramon *Ice Arrows (Ice Arrow): 6 ;RedMeramon *Magma Blast (Magma Bomb): 7 *N/A (Burning Fist): 8 *N/A (Magma Bomb): 9 ;Tankmon *Hyper Cannon (Hyper Cannon): 21 ;Etemon *N/A (Love Serenade): 23 ;Samudramon *Cross Slicer (Rinkazan): 24 ;Kotemon *Hot Head Strike (Fire Men): 24 ;Caturamon *Howl of Power (Śwabhojana): 24 ;Kabukimon *Cherry Blossom Storm (Sakura Fubuki): 24 *Wedge Attack (Renjishi): 24 ;Devimon *Black Talon (Death Claw): 33 ;Blossomon *Leaf Darts (Spiral Flower): 36 ;Flybeemon *Needle Stinger (Needle Stinger): 36 *Electro-Sting (Fly Spark): 36 Other Allies/Neutral ;Syakomon *Black Pearls (Black Pearl): 5 *Water Drill (Water Screw): 5 ;Bukamon *Bubbles (N/A): 5 ;Shakkoumon *Sight Strike (Aramitama): 16 ;Puppetmon *Puppet Pummel (Bullet Hammer): 20, 21 ;Monitamon (Warrior Zone) *N/A (Konohagakure): 23 *N/A (Suiton no Jutsu): 23 ;Spadamon *Blade Blender (Blue Brave): 27 ;Lopmon *Imploding Ice (Blazing Ice): 33 *Lopnado (Petit Twister): 34 Antagonists ;SlushAngemon *Blade of the True (Holy Espada): 15 ;Grandlocomon *Wrecking Ball (Destroyed Crash): 20 ;Gargoylemon *Statue Storm (White Statue): 15 ;Piximon *Pixie Blast (Bit Bomb): 15 ;Unimon *Hail of Horns (Holy Shot): 15 ;Pegasusmon *Star Shower (Shooting Star): 15 Data Files ;Shoutmon *Fiery Fastball (Rock Damashī) *Rock and Roller (Rowdy Rocker) *N/A (Soul Crusher) ;Ballistamon *Ram Slammer (Horn Breaker) *Seismic Speaker (Heavy Speaker) ;Dorulumon *Drill Bit Blitz (Drill Buster) *Drill Tornado (Dorulu Tornado) *Spiro-Drill (Drill Blader) ;Starmons *Meteor Squall (Meteor Squall): Voiced *Meteor Shower (Meteor Squall): Written *N/A (Wish Upon A Star) *Star Axe (N/A) ;Dondokomon *Dondoko March (Dondoko Ondo) *Dondoko Rush (Midareuchi Rush) *Extreme Taiko (Kiwame Daiko) ;Greymon *Mega Flame (Mega Flame) *Atomic Tail (Blaster Tail) *Horn Strike (Horn Strike) ;MailBirdramon *Nightflare (Nighthawk) *Trident Tail (Trident Tail) *Plasma Cannons (Plasma Cannon) ;Monitamon *CyberRecon (Sakuteki) *Fire Shot (Kadan) *Water Dragon (Suiryū) *N/A (Kazaguruma) *N/A (Densen) ;ChibiTortomon *N/A (Koura Guard) *Armored Arrow (Pointer Arrow) *Torto-Tackle ('met Tackle'') ;Beastmon *Witch Warp (Helter Skelter) *Mind Fogger (Vampire Dance) ;Deputymon *Justice Blaster (Justice Bullet) ;Pharaohmon *Mummy Mayhem (Necro Mist) ;MadLeomon *Beast Blaster (Jūoudaken) *Poison Claw (Fudokusou) ;AncientVolcanomon *Big Bang Boom (N/A) *Lava-lanche (Atomic Bomber) *Lava-lanche (Supernova) ;Daipenmon *Purple Plague (Blue Hawaii Death) *Song of Thunder (Ichigo Death) ;Chibickmon *N/A (Chinchikurinrin) *Petit Sugar Plum (Petit Sugar Plum) ;Lucemon *Cross Strike (Grand Cross) ;SkullScorpionmon *Pinch of Pain (Poison Pierce) *N/A (Blackout) ;MegaKabutierimon *Horn Buster (Horn Buster) *Electro Shocker (N/A) ;Stingmon *Spike Strike (Spiking Finish) *Wicked Antenna (N/A) ;BlueMeramon *Ice Phantom (Ice Phantom) *Cold Flame (Cold Flame) *Vision Blur (N/A) ;SkullGreymon *Cursed Breath (Ground Zero) ;Gomamon *Sharp Sider (N/A) *Platoon Fishes (Marching Fishes) ;Frigimon *Sub Zero Ice Punch (Zettai Reido Punch) *Snow Ball (N/A) ;ExVeemon *Strong Crunch (Strong Crunch) *X Laser (X Laser) ;Dracomon *Baby Breath (Baby Breath) *Tail Smasher (Tail Smash) *Great Strike (G Shurunen) ;Spinomon *Sonic Slash Rain (Sonic Slash Rain) *Blue Prominence (Blue Prominence) ;Kabuterimon *Mega Blaster (Mega Blaster) *Electro Shocker (N/A) *Horn Buster (N/A) ;Chaosdromon *Hyper Attack (Hyper Mugen Cannon) *Destroyed Hook (N/A) *Chaos Crusher (N/A) ;Guardromon *Destruction Tracker (Destruction Grenade) ;Garudamon *Whip Wing (Shadow Wing) ;Pandamon *Animal Nail (Animal Nail) ;Parrotmon *Boom-Zap-Boom (Mjölnir Thunder) ;LadyDevimon *Darkness Wave (Darkness Wave) *N/A (Poison) ;Bakemon *Zombie Claw (Hell's Hand) *Evil Charm (Death Charm) ;Doumon (Taomon) *Brush Strike (Bonhitsusen) *Talisman Spell (N/A) ;Dolphmon *Pulse Blast (Shaking Pulse) *Dolphin Kick (N/A) ;Ikkakumon *Harpoon Torpedo (Harpoon Vulcan) ;BanchoLeomon *N/A (Shishiraouzan) *'''Bancho Punch (Flash Bantyo Punch) ;Flamedramon *Flame Fist (Knuckle Fire) *Fire Rocket (Fire Rocket) ;Dinorexmon *Splatter Hunting (Splatter Hunting) *Ogre Flame (Ogre Flame) ;Agunimon *Pyro Tornado (Salamander Break) *Pyro Darts (Burning Salamander) ;Nefertimon *Queen's Paw (N/A) *Beam of Isis (Curse of Queen) *N/A (Rosetta Stone) ;DemiDevimon *Evil Whisper (N/A) *DemiDarts (Pico Darts) ;Valkyrimon *Feral Sword (Fenrir Sword) *Laser Javelin (N/A) *N/A (Aurvandil no Ya) ;Palmon *Poison Ivy (Poison Ivy) *Stinking Attack (N/A) ;Tylomon *Homing Torpedo (Torpedo Attack) *Hydro Wave (N/A) ;Togemon *Needle Spray (Chikuchiku Banban) *Lightspeed Jabbing (N/A) *Coconut Punch (N/A) ;Cerberumon *Maddog Fire (Hellfire) *Portals of Darkness (Inferno Gate) ;Numemon *Nume-Sludge (Unchi Nage) *Poop Throw (Renzoku Unchi Nage) ;Whamon *Blasting Spout (Jet Arrow) *Tidal Wave ;Gaossmon *Kilo Flame (Kilo Flame) *Head Strike (Head Strike) Notes